


Monster Food

by imaginaryinspiration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, frisk really frickin needs to learn how to ask for help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaryinspiration/pseuds/imaginaryinspiration
Summary: Monsters didn’t seem to know the effect of magic food on humans. It made sense, of course, considering that not a lot of humans had eaten monster food for an extended amount of time. See, monster food is made entirely of magic, which means that it only replenishes the harm done to the SOUL of a being. For monsters, this is fine, because they are made of magic and their SOUL is their life source. For humans, however, this is not, because it does not provide the energy needed to fuel the life sources within one’s body.Frisk found this out the hard way.Frisk needs human food to not starve, but they'd really rather not bother anyone.





	Monster Food

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in so long, I have had about 0 hours of free time for the past month.
> 
>  
> 
> So, part frickin' 10 in Frisk needs to learn how to ask for help, seriously!
> 
> Enjoy.

Monsters didn’t seem to know the effect of magic food on humans. It made sense, of course, considering that not a lot of humans had eaten monster food for an extended amount of time. See, monster food is made entirely of magic, which means that it only replenishes the harm done to the SOUL of a being. For monsters, this is fine, because they are made of magic and their SOUL is their life source. For humans, however, this is not, because it does not provide the energy needed to fuel the life sources within one’s body.

 

Frisk found this out the hard way.

 

Going through the Underground, they didn’t notice all that much the difference in their hunger because monster food was what they needed in order to heal from SOUL damage. But Frisk knew this food was not the same. It did not give them the type of energy and feeling of fullness in their stomach they were used to. Not that it mattered, when they were determined enough to keep going no matter what.

 

But after Frisk freed the monsters, they weren’t fighting anyone, and they started to notice the difference between human and monster food. Soon, they were feeling hungrier and hungrier at every meal, even though they ate what should be enough. They longingly wished for the food their school provided, but instead ate Toriel’s tastier lunches. Somehow, it wasn’t enough, even though Frisk desperately wanted it to be.

 

They didn’t tell anyone about this of course, no one ever needed to be bothered with a pesky child like Frisk. They didn’t want to draw unneeded attention to themselves by asking unnecessary questions. They didn’t want to act ungrateful when they clearly had an abundance of food. They knew that even if they weren’t getting the nutrients they needed, monster food was enough to keep them alive and functioning through magic. As long as their family was happy and unbothered, it didn’t matter in the slightest if Frisk was hungry.

 

Still, it could hardly be ignored if Toriel’s child was rapidly dropping weight even if they seemed to desperately be eating more at each meal. No monster could place an explanation as to why Frisk was looking thinner every day, when they were clearly eating enough for a child. So, for the time being, Toriel tried to put worried thoughts from her mind. She had never had a child that was the same age as Frisk, so maybe this was a normal thing for ten-year-old children. Chara was older, a young teenager, and so Toriel didn’t know what changes happened in a child’s body at this age.

 

One day, after Frisk had come home from school, Sans dropped by their house. He hoped to confront them to see what was wrong, as Frisk was not only dropping weight, they seemed more tired every day. He found them eating pie, unexpectedly enough. “hey kiddo, how ya doin’?”

 

“Good,” they replied with food in their mouth.

 

Sans sat down at the table with them, puling out his favorite treat and drinking that. Frisk made a disgusted face. “You know Mom doesn’t like you drinking that, Sans, it’s bad for you!”

 

“aw, you know me, kiddo, it goes right through me.”

 

Frisk groaned and tried to muffle their giggle.

 

“so, bud, i’ve been wanting to talk to you about something. mind if we have a little chat?”

 

Frisk shook their head no.

 

“great, i knew my buddo would be willing to ketchup with me.”

 

Frisk had finished their pie, but for some reason they didn’t seem satisfied. Sans’ eyelights shrunk in worry and his smile got a little tighter.

 

“see, i’ve been noticing something that’s been really hard to ignore buddy. you’re always tired and you’re looking thinner everyday, i’m scared soon you’ll be a skeleton like us. i know that happens to humans who don’t eat, but it seems to me you’re eating fine. everyone’s noticed and they’re all worried. what’s up?”

 

Frisk looked down at the ground, and seemed to be collecting their thoughts. “It’s complicated… I guess? I’m not really sure what’s happening. Maybe I just need to get more sleep and have more Grillby’s with you. Maybe I’m just eating too healthy. Vegetables are gross!”

 

It was a lie, of course. Frisk knew exactly what was going on, and they would never be ungrateful about their mom’s food. But they lied, even though it hurt to complain, because they didn’t want Sans to worry and they wanted him to forget about the issue. They didn’t want it to be a problem. They were fine. They were _fine._

 

_“_ you sure, kid? i think the problem is more than just not eating greasy food enough. you would be the one to know the most about it, are you sure you have no idea what’s going on? i’d think you’d learn something about your bodies in human schools, right? is this normal?”

 

“Uh-uh yeah! Actually I think I might know what’s going on! When you’re like my age you start to grow a whole bunch and get taller but before you get taller you lose weight. It must be that I just haven’t grown taller yet, and I’m hoping I do soon. I wanna be as tall as Papyrus, and definitely taller than you!”

 

Sans thought that seemed a little off, but he wanted to believe the kid because he trusted them. So he decided to let it be for now, maybe he would research it in his own free time.

 

“ok buddy, if you say so. well, i better go, my bro is probably waiting for me back at home. see ya soon.”

 

“Bye, Sans!”

 

Later that afternoon, Frisk looked in the mirror to see how bad they looked if everyone was noticing. They did look really tired. Their eye bags were huge and red, and their arms and collarbone looked skeletal. Frisk hadn’t really stopped to see how bad they were getting, but this was worse than they thought. For a second they thought maybe they should just tell someone and ask their mom to get more normal food, but they decided they would just eat the real food lunches at the school. They needed to find a way to hide this, though, so that people would stop worrying about them.

 

They could wear baggier sweaters, and maybe they could look up some way to get rid of their eye bags. When they looked it up on their phone, it recommended putting tea bags on their eyes, which worked perfectly because they always had tea in the house.

 

A few days later, Frisk’s plan had worked. They looked at least a little better and they were feeling less hungry because they were eating at school. They still didn’t look good, because one meal a day wasn’t enough, but that was alright. Now, hopefully, people would stop worrying about them and everyone could be happy.

 

Sans took a shortcut into their house and appeared behind them.

 

“hey kiddo, how ya doin’ today?”

 

Not even phased, Frisk replied. “Great, Sans, you?”

 

“i’m doin’ a-ok kiddo.”

 

“hey, so, i noticed something, frisk. i was researching what you talked about, the whole thing bout you growing, and guess what? that’s not a thing. kids are supposed to gain weight before they grow, not lose it. now, i’ve also noticed now you’re trying to hide how tired and _skeletal_ you’re looking. **_what’s up, buddy_** _?”_

 

A sigh.

 

“I-I.. I didn’t want to bother you.”

 

“about what?”

 

“This whole- this whole thing. The reason I’ve been so hungry is because monster food isn’t enough for me. Magic, it’s- it’s enough for you because you’re made of magic, but I’m made of human stuff and I need human food for energy. It was fine in the Underground, but now… not so much.”

 

“what? kiddo, why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“I told you, I didn’t want to bother anyone.”

 

“bother— what? kid, this is a matter of life and death, it’s not a bother to feed you the food you need to survive! frisk, we love you, and we’ll help you when you need it. you really need to learn to ask for help.”

 

“I…okay.”

 

“and you’re not getting off the hook with this either, everyone is finding out. they need to know that you need human food to survive.”

 

“…okay, Sans. Thank you, and I’m sorry.”

 

“hey kid, we love you. we want to help you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seems kind of rushed, an idea popped into my head and I just kinda typed it up and then posted it.


End file.
